vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guerrera Family
The Guerrera Family was a organized crime family featured in Season One of that doubled as a bloodline of werewolves. The family has resided within New Orleans at least since the era of Prohibition. The family line ended (so far, as we know of on screen) when Hayley Marshall murdered Francesca. History The Guerrera family was first introduced in Dance Back from the Grave. In a flashback to the late 1910s, two male members of the Guerrera family had a business meeting with Klaus and Elijah in New Orleans. Though a specific date was not given, it can be assumed by the illegal deal the men were all striking that the meeting was held at the start of or during the era of Prohibition. Klaus called out the two members of the Guerrera family by referring to their crime family as a "brutish pack of thieves and killers," and further stated, "that's nothing compared to what they turn into on a full moon." Elijah attempted to defuse the situation, by first explaining to the two men that their werewolf bite would not kill an Original vampire, and by then reminding them that a war between the werewolves and Original Vampires would not be financially profitable. Elijah proposed the following deal to the representatives of the Guerrera family: since Prohibition was soon going to become effective in the state of Louisiana, he and Klaus feared that the increased federal presence at the docks, which the Mikaelsons controlled, would result in their exposure to their father; to remedy this, Elijah and Klaus offered to allow the Guerreras to smuggle alcohol into the city through the ports, under the condition that the Guerreras publicly acted as the ones in charge of the port (though the Mikaelsons would secretly still be in control). This deal was interrupted by Papa Tunde, who had a deal of his own that he wanted to make. Marcel, who recounted this story to Cami in the present day, later mentioned to Cami that Papa Tunde killed many members of the Guerrera pack when they refused to comply with his rule, along with many witches and humans who also opposed him. It was shown in a flashback that Papa Tunde had put the heads of the Guerrera wolves he killed on spikes to send a message to the rest of the community. In 1925, the Guerrera Family engaged in a heated war with Marcel Gerard and his vampires. According to Marcel, the Guerreras were tough fighters, much tougher than the Crescent wolves, and the vampires took out the Guerreras using guerrilla tactics over the course of several days. Marcel went on to believe that he had wiped out their entire bloodline, not knowing that baby Gabriel Guerrera had survived and was adopted by another family, who gave him the new name Gabriel Correa. In The Battle of New Orleans, Cami found a hidden room in Kieran's apartment which was full of files regarding the supernatural presence in New Orleans and dark objects that had been enchanted by witches. In a box labelled with her name, Cami found a multitude of newspaper clippings, family trees, and birth, death, and adoption records that revealed that the Correa family were actually the modern-day descendants of Gabriel Guerrera. Included in this generation of Guerrera werewolves was Francesca Correa and her brothers, who had been living their lives as untriggered werewolves for decades until that point. Each of them waited until they possessed an enchanted moonlight stone, created by Genevieve and stolen from the Crescent Clan, before they each killed one of their bodyguards and activated their werewolf gene. They then used their newly-gained werewolf abilities to attack the vampires, including Elijah, resulting in the majority of the vampire community of New Orleans dying from werewolf bites. The Guerreras also handed the still-pregnant Hayley over to the witches in exchange for the moonlight stones, as the witches were intent to sacrifice Hayley and her part-witch daughter on The Ancestors' orders. After gaining the moonlight stones, Francesca and her brothers, along with their Crescent wolf ally, Oliver, leveraged their new physical power into more political power over the city, and gained control over the supernatural factions of the French Quarter. In Rebirth, it was revealed that the Guerrera werewolves had been controlling the city during the four-month time jump. Under their rule, any vampire who entered the French Quarter was to be killed on sight, and the pack had made an alliance with the witches, led by Cassie (who was possessed by Esther Mikaelson), who had agreed to make the wolves more moonlight rings. Taking advantage of the fact that their own moonlight rings weakened Klaus during every full moon, Francesca and her family/pack decided to seek out the white oak stake and kill the Originals once and for all, not knowing that Klaus and Elijah, with help from Hayley, Marcel, Joe and Josh, had their own plans to strike back once the full moon hit its apex. Francesca sent her lackeys to the Mikaelson compound to subdue Klaus, where Hayley and Klaus killed every werewolf (except for Oliver) who invaded their home. Meanwhile, Elijah went to the Guerrera mansion, where he proceeded to kill all of the Guerrera's bodyguards and Francesca's brothers Benito, Carlos, Antonio, and Domonique. Francesca, fearing for her life, fled before Elijah could kill her, only to be attacked and killed by Hayley on the road as she was fleeing town. As of this attack, every known Guerrera family member has been killed. Family Members *'Gabriel Correa:' Gabriel was the earliest known ancestor of the Guerrera bloodline after the 1925 massacre. Nothing much is known about him except the year of his birth and death "1925 - 1952", which are seen in Kieran's ledger of the Correa family. He was adopted by the Correa family unbeknownst to Marcel which allowed the bloodline to survive. *'Carlitta Correa:' Carlitta was an ancestor of the Guerrera bloodline. Nothing much is known about her except the year of her birth and death "1941 - 1982", which are seen in Kieran's ledger of the Correa family. She was the eldest daughter of Gabriel Correa and older sister of Edurado Correa. *'Edurado Correa:' Edurado was an ancestor of the Guerrera bloodline. Nothing much is known about him except the year of his birth and death "1943 - 1979", which are seen in Kieran's ledger of the Correa family. He was the son of Gabriel Correa and younger brother of of Carlitta Correa. *'Marie Correa:' Marie was an ancestor of the Guerrera bloodline. Nothing much is known about her except the year of her birth and death "1940 - 1982", which are seen in Kieran's ledger of the Correa family. She was the wife of Edurado and the mother of Benito I and Salvatore. *'Benito Correa I:' Benito was the father of Francesca and her brothers. It's most likely he is a werewolf as well. He is married to Penelope. *'Penelope Correa:' Penelope was the mother of Francesca and her brothers. She is married to Benito Correa I. *'Salvatore Correa:' Salvatore was the uncle of Francesca and her brothers. It's most likely he is a werewolf as well. *'Antonio Correa:' Antonio was the recently revealed descendant of the Guerreras who had triggered the werewolf gene and the eldest brother of Francesca. *'Benito Correa II:' Benito was the recently revealed descendant of the Guerreras who had triggered the werewolf gene and the older brother of Francesca. *'Carlos Correa:' Carlos was the recently revealed descendant of the Guerreras who had triggered the werewolf gene and the older brother of Francesca. *'Domonique Correa:' Domonique was the recently revealed descendant of the Guerreras who had triggered the werewolf gene and the older brother of Francesca. *'Francesca Guerrera:' Francesca was the recently revealed descendant and current matriarch of the Guerrera family. She was a former leader of the Human Faction as well as a recently triggered werewolf. Family Tree This is The Guerrera Family Tree contains all known members of this family. Guerrera Bloodline0.jpg Guerrera Bloodline.jpg Name *'Guerrera' is a name of Italian origin, itself from Italian "guerra" meaning "war". It is the feminine form of Guerrero. Trivia *They are the first group of werewolves shown to be involved in organized crime. *Many of them were slaughtered by Papa Tunde in 1919, and were later pushed out of New Orleans by Marcel. In 1925, Marcel ultimately wiped out all but one of the remaining Guerreras. *Francesca Guerrera and her brothers are descendants of the Guerrera Family, specifically Gabriel Guerrera Correa. *The modern-day Guerreras triggered their werewolf genes in The Battle of New Orleans, and kept their identities as werewolves a secret until the time came when it was no longer necessary. Before that point, they claimed to be humans and maintained their cover by being heavily involved in the Human Faction. *They were some of the werewolves in possession of the Moonlight Rings that were forged with Klaus' blood and which drew on Klaus' strength for power. *The modern-day generation of Guerreras has many enemies, including the vampire community as a whole, as well as the Mikaelson family; Elijah, Klaus and Hayley all partially blamed Francesca and her family for Hayley's transition into a hybrid and for forcing them to send baby Hope away for her own safety. *All the triggered Guerrera werewolves are dead. Gallery Guerrera Family.jpg Transform Francesca.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Bite 2.jpg jump.jpg Throw.jpg Bite 3.jpg Press.jpg Press 2.jpg Guerrera5.png Guerrera4.png Guerrera3.png Tundearrives1919.jpg Tundeabattoir1919.jpg References See also Category:Families Category:Guerrera Family Category:Werewolf Packs